justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Parachute
The parachute is one of the tools in the Just Cause game series. Performance It's re-usable and can be used any time when suitable altitude is obtained, such as from sky-diving out of an aircraft or from BASE jumping. While riding in a car or other vehicle, it's possible to enter a "stunt position", from which the parachute can be released, propelling Rico into the air. When in conjunction with the Protec Grappler G3 it can be used to latch on to vehicles from afar and reel oneself towards them. In Just Cause 2, it can also be used with the grappling hook to "slingshot" oneself further past an object, propelling oneself at very high velocities. The grappler and parachute can be used to transport Rico around Panau. .]] Just Cause (1) The parachute is first used in the mission "Devil's Drop Zone". From then on, it can be used to parasail behind any vehicle and safely descend from heights that would otherwise kill you. It is quite common for unexperienced players to reel in and out and have to reload the grappler because of getting too far in front of the target. Parasailing Parasailing is when you use the Protec Grappler G3 to let yourself be towed by a vehicle, while hanging from your parachute. The advantage is a good view, but it's slow. It's advisable to try this on the larger 4-lane roads, behind sports cars. It can be used for slow transportation and for gaining altitude to glide somewhere further away. Parasailing is demonstrated in the first trailer for Just Cause. version of the Cutler-Randall Conquistador.]] Just Cause 2 The parachute is available at all times in Just Cause 2. settlement.]] There's a standard parachute (black) and a downloadable extra, called the "Chaos Parachute" (red). Also downloadable are the "Dual Parachute Thrusters" which are relatively unrealistic engines that turn the black parachute into a self-propelled vehicle. This game also provides a more advanced grappling hook, which allows much more complicated stunts than the Just Cause (1) version. Using the grappling hook, you can pull yourself forward while gliding with the parachute, which speeds you up, allows sharp turns and even allows you to ascend mountains. Also the Panau Military use parachutes when calling for backup at military settlements. But those parachutes are the round, older versions with a yellowish colour. They can definitely be seen during the stronghold takeover Pilgrimage in Kampung Bahari. Pre-order parachutes People who pre-ordered the game from certain sites, companies, etc. received the following parachutes. Some of these parachutes are available through Steam by buying the Eidos Anthology, which includes Just Cause 2. Each parachute is from a different pre-order, one could not have gotten them all from any one pre-order. See pictures in the gallery below. *Camo Parachute *Daredevil Parachute *Firestorm Parachute *Scorpion Parachute *Tiger Parachute *White Rush Parachute *Cyan Laser Parachute *Yellow Drill Parachute *Orange Rocket Parachute *Pink Spike Parachute *Green Hover Parachute *Blue Cube Parachute *Purple Frenzy Parachute *Red Burst Parachute *Violet Void Parachute *Crimson Eagle Parachute *Magenta Rhythm Parachute *Indigo Asteroid Parachute *Black Bomb Parachute *Ivory Lightning Parachute *Gray Quake Parachute Owners of these are welcome to upload a screenshot. Trivia *Unrealistically (but conveniently), the parachute can be used repeatedly, without having to repack it, or buy a new one. *Rico deploys the parachute from a small pouch that he wears like a backpack. This is also evident when he calls for a different parachute via the black market dealer, as the case dropped contains a pouch with shoulder straps. *Buying and equipping the Chaos parachute removes the Dual Parachute Thrusters and vice versa. *Both Just Cause and Just Cause 2's last storyline missions end with Rico parachuting away into the air. In Just Cause 1, he ends up in front of the Presidential Palace, while in Just Cause 2, he ends up on the Agency barge. See also *Stunts and how to do them. *Parachute climbing. *Skydiving. Gallery JC2 Chaos parachute.jpg|Chaos parachute. Free DLC for Just Cause 2. The normal version is entirely black like the one in Just Cause (1). Tiger Parachute DLC.jpeg|Tiger Parachute (JC2 pre-order DLC). Firestorm Parachute DLC.jpeg|Firestorm Parachute (JC2 pre-order DLC). Dare Devil Parachute DLC.jpeg|Dare Devil Parachute (JC2 pre-order DLC). Camo Parachute DLC.jpeg|Camo Parachute (JC2 pre-order DLC). Scorpion Parachute DLC.jpeg|Scorpion Parachute (JC2 pre-order DLC). Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Gameplay Category:Planes Category:Content